


Last Comes Love

by RainyVenus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Babies, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Modern Era, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyVenus/pseuds/RainyVenus
Summary: After a heartbreak that leaves part of you broken, you decide that you will do your best to try and fix it...but you never expected him to actually say yes.When your life takes a devastating turn that steals your fiance, you decide to spit in tragedy's eye and find happiness right where you left off. After admitting your plans to his best friend, however, you come to a crazy idea....





	Last Comes Love

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! How long has it been?? Gotta dust the cobwebs off this account...
> 
> So! This has been a thing that I've been batting around for a drabble in a recent RP, but I decided to turn it into a full-fledged story to help me regain my groove. I've been itching to write lately....
> 
> I don't want to spoil too much for this, but if people are still confused as to what sets this story apart from other reader inserts, I will spill in the next author's notes, or most likely explain through the story.
> 
> Enjoy the wild ride! This is gonna be gooooood.

Life has a funny way of turning out like we never expected.

Plans never go the way we want them to in the long run. Twists and turns and highs and lows arise so fast we can hardly keep up. How can we cope with so many uncertainties in our short time on this world? 

Perhaps it starts with a dream. 

Now...dreams themselves change, especially as we grow older, but the concept still sticks with us. A goal that maybe we have no idea how to reach, but we know that someday, somehow, we will. We all need a reason, a purpose, to help guide us through the crazy ride we call a lifetime. So...where does that dream start? 

* * *

You could still remember the exact shade of deep, rich brown that stared at you from above, along with the frame of freckles around a pearly white and sheepish smile that parted to allow a soft voice to slip through. 

"I'm so sorry, miss. Please, let me help you up." 

You were swiftly pulled to your feet. Taking the chance to dust yourself off, you looked over at the man before you. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with boyish eyes that meshed well with an otherwise adult face. Dark hair crowned a kind yet anxious expression as its owner looked you over for possible injury. You shook your head and shrugged, readjusting your purse strap to slide back onto your shoulder.

"It's fine. No trouble at all."

"Are you sure? I hit you dead on..." 

"I'm not hurt. I'll be ok," you insisted, trying to reassure the flustered stranger. It took a few seconds for your words to sink in before he relented, giving you an embarrassed smile. 

"I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking," he continued. You rolled your eyes, but smiled back in good humor. 

"Really. It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either. It's the danger that comes with flipping through music on your phone," you laughed, "If anything, I should be apologizing to you." 

"Oh no! Please! I'm not the one who got knocked to the sidewalk!" 

He looked around, biting his lip before his eyes settled on a nearby establishment. 

"There's a cafe nearby. How about I get you a coffee? I still feel bad..." he trailed off. You paused, taking a moment to consider the offer before nodding. 

"I'd be delighted," you replied, smiling at the happiness that overtook his countenance. Motioning for him to follow you, you set off in the direction of the cafe, him eagerly catching up and matching you pace for pace. 

"So...this might be a little late to ask, but what's your name?" you asked, looking up at the young stranger. 

"Oh! My name is Marco Bodt. It's nice to meet you!" he stated, a chime in his voice that told you he had introduced himself so many times it was second nature. What a friendly guy. "And you are?" 

"(Y/N)," you replied. Marco smiled. 

"Well, (Y/N), I hope a drink will help my bad first impression." he chuckled, opening the door for you. You gave a quick nod of appreciation and stepped inside, the rich aroma of coffee filling your nose. 

After ordering your drinks, the two of you chose a seat by the window, sitting across from one another. In no time at all, the two of you were chatting as if you had known each other your whole lives. You found out that he helped out at a bed-and-breakfast run by his parents, which explained his somewhat rehearsed greeting from when he had introduced himself. He hoped to become a fully-fledged police officer and loved helping people. (To be honest, you could've figured that out without him telling you.) His weaknesses included gingersnaps, dogs, and anything in the fantasy genre. He also still kept in touch with most of his class in high school, especially one in particular whom he saw on a regular basis. 

You honestly couldn't remember the last time you had this much fun just talking with someone. You weren't as open a person as he seemed to be, and had a habit of speaking the bare minimum to just get by in society. With him, however, the words flowed naturally. You lost track of the time, up until you noticed the sunlight growing golden with evening. 

"Woah! I didn't even see how late it was getting!" Marco exclaimed, eyes widening as he returned his wallet to his pocket and stood up from his seat. He paused for a moment before glancing at you. "I really enjoyed this. It almost makes me glad I bumped into you. Er, that sounds bad, I know, but-" 

"No, no! I'm with you! It was a lot of fun talking with you, Marco," you reassured him with a smile. He took a moment to ponder before grabbing a napkin from the table and a pen from his pocket, writing something down before handing it to you. 

"If you, uh, ever happen to be in the neighborhood, give me a ring or text and maybe we can talk some more..?" he inquired, eyes betraying a childish eagerness. You blinked, but took the napkin gently. 

"I would love that," you answered honestly. He seemed pleased with your answer, freckles hiding in a soft cloud of pink for a moment. You smiled at each other. 

Little did you know that such a random, unpredictable encounter would change your life forever. 


End file.
